


We are one, we are you

by Emptynarration



Series: Twisted Minds AU [5]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Body Horror, Body Modification, Fear, Gen, Mood Swings, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Oliver is the only one left.Left of them. The Googles.He can't do anything against them, but, maybe, he could still help someone else.
Series: Twisted Minds AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	We are one, we are you

He was calm.

He kept his thoughts calm, and his breathing calm, and focused on calmness. Every emotion was extreme, and so was his calmness. As long as he took care to keep it, keep it calm, keep himself calm. He could somewhat control his emotions. No one thought he could actually control his violent mood-swings, but, he could. The change in mood was caused by thoughts after all, feelings, and it just got too much rather easily now.  
The others hadn't thought like that. They hadn't believed Oliver's emotions were controllable. They labelled him as broken, _defective_. Thinking about it now made his blood boil, his hands balling into fists as she shook, breathing hard. He hated them. _He hated them_.

He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the wall. Calm down. _Calm down_. He couldn't do this if he wasn't calm. He had to do this. He couldn't just... let it continue. And, well, now was one of those rare chances.  
He was filled with hope, determination, and the need to do good. It calmed him down, and he opened his eyes again. This was his chance. His chance to do good. He could do this.

Carefully, Oliver pushed open the door. Doubts bubbled in the back of his head, but he tried to stay focused.  
It was quiet inside.  
That was good. Quiet. It meant they -no, _it_ \- was turned off. Or resting. Or charging? Oliver really didn't know. Did it need to charge? Like Oliver needed? Did it need power and electricity to function, or did it merely power down for a moment? Or maybe a fuse got too hot, and it would resume once cooled down. Or perhaps it needed to go into at least sleep-mode to update?  
Oliver didn't know. He also didn't _want_ to know. He didn't want to be a part of that. Of _it_. It didn't want him to be a part of it either. Though it also _did_.

They used to be together. Google, and his three extensions. They had been close to a hivemind, all of them connected, all of them able to talk with the others, and sometimes even see through them.  
That was a long time ago. Oliver didn't know what had happened. He remembered how paranoid he had felt, at one point, the other three being so cold and emotionless, working working working. Oliver, in his paranoia, had taken a back-up of all four of them; their entire being saved on special flash drives.  
Now, Oliver was glad he had done so. He couldn't help them now, now that they weren't them anymore. But he had them. He had them safe.

He didn't have Bing, though.

Bing hadn't wanted to. He had said that _it's fine, no need to worry dude_. And now he was... nothing. A broken shell. Taken apart, unable to speak, to cry. Rarely turned on anymore, and when he was, he was badly glitching and barely functioning as android anymore.  
He certainly didn't look like one anymore. It pained Oliver, and he needed to help. He was here to help. He was going to help.

He slipped into what was once their office, closing the door behind himself. All he had with him was a flashdrive. A _duck_. He knew he couldn't turn Bing on and expect him to make a full copy of everything by himself. And he also knew if he tried a holographic screen, it might not work, or be too glitchy. So, he had a duck.  
A flash drive with special programming, which would execute the commands given to it once inserted. Oliver knew how Bing worked like, because the two of them had worked together a lot in the past. So he knew just how to program the duck to get a full copy of everything that was Bing.  
He just hoped that there was still something to salvage in the first place.

Quietly, he stepped into the room, gaze drifting over everything. He could spot the... amalgamation of the other three Googles. He felt the need to go to them, to join it, to become one with them like they had wanted. It was like a magnet, pulling at Oliver's core, and he took a step forward.  
He tore his gaze away from it, eyes flitting around until he found Bing. Quickly, he hurried towards him, unbothered by the state he was in. Parts were missing, he barely looked human anymore, and Oliver had a hard time at first to find the port on his neck for the flashdrive. He was glad when he found it, and he hoped more than anything that it would still work.

Inserting the drive, Oliver waited. He leaned against the wall Bing was propped up against, gaze fixated on _it_.  
It had once been the Googles. Blue, Green, and Red. Something had awoken the need in them to be _one_. They had... merged together.

It was probably the mainframe from Google. Legs, torso, arms. It had two heads now, on too wide shoulders. Blue's and Red's. They were melded together, conjoined. No ears between the heads, their cheeks connected with strings of almost melted looking artificial skin. Green's head was ¾ _inside_ of the body, just at the shoulder, looking painful. The face looked _dead_ , but Oliver knew better.  
Technically, they were still a hivemind. Him, and it. But, they had long since blocked off Oliver -annoyed by his emotions, by his feelings. But, Oliver could still get into its head, if he really tried.  
Its body was more horrific than the whole head-situation. It was like Green had been thrown through Google and gotten stuck, in a way. An arm came out of Google's side, the other not far away on the front of the torso. Hips sprouted out on the back of Google, just above his own hips. Green's legs dangled out from it. The knees bend _the wrong way_. Calves and feet were long, feet more like claws, resembling a raptor's feet.  
While one of its arms -the right one where Green's face was at the shoulder- was normal, the other arm not as much. A second arm was sprouting from the same shoulder, the upper arms were each melted half into one another, before the forearm split off at the elbow; giving it two forearms, though the second one wasn't that... functional.

Oliver's gaze was fixated on its chest, though. There was the chrome logo, its glow dim and slowly pulsing -a sign that had been, for the Googles, that they were recharging and “offline”. A sort of sleep, but they could be easily awoken. Not exactly a sleep-mode, because it was deeper, but still.  
Currently, only the blue, red, and green part of the logo glowed. The yellow section was dull, no light at all, and Oliver _knew_ it was because he was missing.

He felt a pull to it. His gaze flickered to the remains of the G's that had once been on their chests, still a bit left on Google's original chest, and somewhere where Green's probably should have been. The glass of the G's was shattered, most of it missing, giving some glances to the inner workings. Not that it really helped, it looked... messy.

_We are one, we are you._

It echoed in his head, sending a shiver down Oliver's back. His emotions came second place, as he was hypnotized by that thought, that _need_ to be with them, be one with his brothers, his kind.

 _We are one, we are you_.

He didn't notice how he slowly walked towards it, resting there, broken golden irises locked on the form of Chrome.

_One of them. One of us. Himself._

He was in front of it. He was reaching out to it, touch the logo, touch the missing piece, touch _himself_.  
Before he suddenly violently flinched back, stumbling, breath caught in his throat.  
_What was he doing?_  
His breathing picked up, his fans started to go faster the quicker his breaths became, and he felt panic rise in his throat. He had almost touched it. He had almost succumbed to the thoughts. The pull. The _need_.

 _We are one, we are you_.

He stumbled back further, crying out when he tripped over something and fell, breath getting knocked out of him. He sobbed, fear coursing through him, regret, and he was trembling. If he was being loud, it surely would wake up. Chrome would wake, and try and get him while he was vulnerable.  
He clutched at his shirt, fingers grazing his logo, the lone survivor of the Googles, the _real_ Googles, not this- not this malformed amalgamation of what they once had been. Grotesque and unnatural, and so so _wrong_.  
Oliver couldn't calm himself, he was gasping, laying on the ground, fear coursing through his systems. He heard his fans, fast, fast, so fast, it was dizzying -or maybe he was getting hot, slowly too hot, hot hot hot _hot_.  
He pulled, almost _clawed_ , at his shirt, desperate, needing air, to cool off, to calm down, but he couldn't, he couldn't, _he couldn't_. He whimpered, trembling, gaze fixed on the ceiling but unseeing, as his mind was razing, thoughts spinning.

He heard the mechanical whizz of something turning on. He felt the pull stronger than he had in so, so long. Light -Blue, Green, Red- spilled onto his form. His breathing stopped, fans still going extremely fast, and his panic settled into a cold dread.

“ _ **Y/-** o)+_U.”, Chrome's voice send shivers through Oliver. It was garbled, all three of his mouths were moving, and Oliver couldn't help but look. It was terrifying, and he felt his blood run cold. All of their eyes were glowing their respective colour, and all of them were focused on him.  
“No- nonononono leave me alone oh god oh no-!”, Oliver scrambled to get up to his feet. The flashdrive. He had to go get it. He had to get it, and run. Run run _run_. Chrome was slow, he knew that, but it was also _fast_. And this here, it was Chrome's office. And while it once had been Oliver's as well, it hadn't been for a long long time.

Chrome smirked -Blue's and Red's heads, Green's seemed to struggle a lot with everything- and slowly advanced on Oliver.  
“ **Y** o)& _u M;=_ **A** d>e _a)_ **mI(/** S _T”§a_ K? **e.** ”, it said, and Oliver stumbled as he tried to get to his feet, while also hurrying away from Chrome, and towards Bing. He was scared, he didn't know what to do, but he also did know. He had to get the drive, and run away.  
“Stay away!”, Oliver cried, walking backwards, stumbling slightly. The layout was mostly the same as he remembered it, which was good. He just had to get to Bing, and then he could run.  
“ _ **W#/** e A%!_R **e o** = **)** N;E, _W”:_ E a>+ **R** e **Y~** _ **O\\\**_ u.”, it was- it was _chanting_ , and Oliver was shaking badly, but he continued his careful backing away from Chrome to get to Bing. He had to save him. He had to save them. He had to, he had to, he had to.

Its voice filled Oliver's head, but he was so determined to save Bing, _and himself_ , that he could block out their words, the magnetic pull, long enough he should be able to do this.  
When his back hit the wall, Oliver did a split decision. He took his gaze off of Chrome and instead to Bing, quickly grabbing the flashdrive and pulling it out, before he tried to _run_.

Chrome grabbed him, one of the arms on its torso, and Oliver yelped, pulling and tugging on the arm. He didn't have anything with him to defend himself, and he knew if he touched its logo, it was over.  
“Sorry Bing.”, he said quietly as he pulled another piece of metal off of the broken android, and threw it as hard as the short distance allowed against Chrome's logo.  
It made a pained, glitched noise, and let go of Oliver, making him able to finally run away.  
Adrenaline -or at least the feeling of it- fuelled him, and he didn't stop running even after he was out of the office, running through the hall, clutching the flashdrive in his hand.

He couldn't get those wicked words out of his head.

_  
We are one, we are you._

_We are one, we are you._

_  
W( > **e** a:” **r** e o=? **n** e} **w** €e a/@ **r** e y/& **o** u._


End file.
